1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breakaway knuckle for an arm of a car wash that is adapted to sustain impact from a vehicle and return to an operable position automatically.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Automatic automobile washing assemblies having spray arches are generally known. The spray arches usually comprise a horizontal arm and a vertical arm bearing spray nozzles such that the horizontal arm is able to spray the top of a vehicle and the vertical arm extends downward to spray the sides of the vehicle. Such assemblies often include a means for breaking away under impact so that, in the event the vertical arm inadvertently comes into contact with the vehicle, the impact does not damage the vehicle being washed and does not damage the assembly itself.
A shear bolt is commonly employed in such assemblies. The bolt is disposed between the horizontal arm and the vertical arm of the spray arch, and is designed to shear or break away when the spray arch is impacted by an automobile. Such devices, however, require that the shear bolt be replaced after an impact before the car wash may be used again.
What is therefore needed is a device configured to allow for breakaway of the spray arch of a car wash assembly that is capable of returning to its initial position after an impact thereto. Such device preferably does not require human intervention or any other outside mechanical force after an impact to the arm, but rather has a mechanism designed to automatically return the arm to its original position, thereby reducing down time for the car washing assembly and minimizing repair and maintenance costs.